Pikart767
“Sceptile's plan was to get rid of all the fire types." - Pikart Summary I'll think of one soon too lazy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 2-C | Possibly 1-B | 1-B | Unknown, Possibly 0, Beyond 0 or least likely, Memetic. Name: 'Arthur (Real Name), Pikart767, Pika, Pik, Pikart, Thief, UnitedTerrerist. '''Origin: '''Death Battle Fanon Wiki '''Age: '''15 '''Powers and Abilities: '''All forms of Electric Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, PSI, Electric Absorption, Fire Absorption, Offensive PSI, Teleportation. '| 'All PSI, Soul Manipulation, All PSI, Summons. '| 'Rage Power, All forms of Fire Manipulation, Telepathy. '| 'Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation. '| 'Loses all of abilities except Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Fire and Electric Absorption, and Rage Power, gains Toon Force, Explosive Manipulation, and . '''Attack Potency: Island '(Traded blows from Sakuya in a Multiverse in War.) '| High Universal+, possibly Low Multi Universal. '(Completely stomps Rosalina without Luma.) '| Possibly Hyperversal '(Accidentally almost destroyed everything when first using it.) '| 1-B '(FAR Higher than Blood Red Stare Mario Mask.) '| Unknown, Likely True Infinity, Possibly Beyond 0, or least likely Memetic. '(Sandbag is so much stronger than all of the other items combined, so much higher that it is likely Infinite, though what type of infinite is extremely hard to determine, as it has been shown to do more than that level, especially with it's Item Pull.) '''Speed: "Very Fast" (Joined chat the moment Bowser said "How fast is Pika") |''' '"Very Fast"+ '(Faster than without main attire.) '''| Infinite '(Time has no effect on him.) '| Immeasurable | Sub-Human (Still a Sandback, can only move by hopping short distances.) Lifting Strength: 'Average Human '| Class T |''' Infinite '''| Infinite |''' Unknown. 'Striking Strength: '''Class EJ '| Universal to Multi Universe |''' Hyperversal '''| Hyperversal |''' Unknown. 'Durability: Island, Multiversal+ '(Took hits from Luma.) '''| Hyperversal | Hyperversal | Unknown, Possibly Far, Far, Above Memetic. '(No matter what attack, the Sandbag will never show any damage or wounds, nor exhaustion.) '''Stamina: '''Slightly Below Average, Very High, Infinite, Infinite, Irrelevant. '''Range: '''Unknown, Across Earth, Universal, Unknown, Unknown. '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Many Different Blades: Includes the Not Yato, Very Effective but yet Shitty Lightsaber Rip-Off, Duel Daggers, Not Master Sword, etc. Dragon Blade: Pika's main blade, enhances Pika's power while holding, and can create shields to reflect attacks. Beam Sward: Pika's secondary blade, it can extend it's range at the cost of it's power. Personally keeps it in the same distance of a dagger, which makes it so strong that it can cut through Solar Systems or even Galaxies, no matter what attire he's in. However, the range keeps it from being too dangerous. Blood Red Stare Mario Mask: A dark red colored mask of a Mario doing the Death Stare. When put on, the user is given insane power, which grows even more the angrier the user becomes. Demon Mask: Said to contain the power of both a Spatial and Time Lord, when put on, the user gains both insane power and the ability to mend time and space at their own request. Intelligence: High '(Makes online mods for games for fun.) '| High | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. Weaknesses: '''Timid at times, can't seem to get things done half the time, has trouble focusing on one thing for long periods of time. Can only be Sandbag by dying. '''Notable Attacks/Abilities: Absolute Energy Absorption [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_Darkness_Manipulation Pure Darkness Manipulation] Item Pull: '''Only in Sandbag, which allows him to pull literally anything out of him. '''Smash Counter: '''Does a guarding position, before countering a attack headed at him. It will counter literally everything, and deals 1.3 times the damage and knockback. Can be grabbed out of however, but comes out on Frame 1. Sends foes upward and hits around him in a 2 mile radius with explosive water. Immune to his own attack. Not in available Casual Equipment. '''Key: '''Casual Equipment (Very Rarely used) | Normal Attire | Mario Death Stare Mask | Demon Mask | Being the Sandbag.' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Users Category:Death Battle Fanon Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 6